


Deserve To Smile

by SilverBlueBeauty



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Humor, Laughter, Smile, Teasing, Torment, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlueBeauty/pseuds/SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: Olivia finds a bouquet of roses on her desk, a day after valetines day and knows who left them.





	Deserve To Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 12. Elliot gifts Olivia with a bouquet to make her smile, a day after valetines day.  
> All characters and the show belong to their rightful owners.

It was a normal at at SVU. Olivia entered the squad room, munching on an apple she bought with her lunch. Munch was making a cup of coffee when he noticed her presence. ‘’Coffee, Olivia?’’ He asked, pouring coffee into his mug. Olivia reached her desk and took off her coat. ‘’No, thanks, John.’’ ‘’She hung her coat on the back of the chair. ‘’I need to be drinking more water but thank you for the offer.’’ Olivia resumed to eating her apple. Munch stirred the spoon in his coffee. ‘’I hope you don’t need to drink as much water as your flowers do or you’ll be heading for the toilet every five minutes.’’ He threw the spoon aside as Olivia hummed in confusion. Munch pointed to her desk. Olivia looked at her desk and gasped when she saw the beautiful bouquet or red roses sitting in a glass vase. She loved flowers but roses made her feel special. Her fingers graced the delicate petals and found a note hiding between them. She picked it up and studied it.  
‘’Looks to me you have an admirer.’’ Munch was now stood at the side of her and looked glanced at the bouquet himself. ‘’Do you have an idea who they’re from?’’ He turned to Olivia who was confused. ‘’I’m not sure.’’ Munch darted his eyes to the note she was holding. ‘’What does it say?’’ He asked. Olivia read the writing. ‘’Just a little something to say happy valentines day.’’ She flipped the card. ‘’It doesn’t say who it’s from.’’ She flipped the note again, still not finding a name for her mystery sender.   
‘’Well, it’s not from me I’ll tell you that now. But maybe you should ask Elliot.’’ Munch took a sip of his coffee. Olivia frowned. ‘’Elliot?’’  
‘’Yeah. Elliot knows about this.’’ Munch confirmed. ‘’Captain saw him at your desk earlier while you were on break. I think you’ll find Elliot catching 30 weeks at the crib.’’   
Olivia turned her attention back to the bouquet. Munch took another sip of coffee. ‘’Now if you don’t mind I’m going to get back to work and finish my coffee. I’ll tell you now, that Elliot is a clever, sneaky son of a bitch.’’ Munch joked lightly and he walked back to his desk, leaving Olivia with the flowers.

Olivia entered the crib and found Elliot sleeping on one of the bunks. She strolled up to him and gently sat herself beside him. Elliot was laid back with his arms stretched behind his back, supporting his head as he slept. Olivia smiled softly. She thought he never looked so peaceful as she listened to his soft breathing. ‘’Elliot.’’ She called his name quietly. He was sound asleep. ‘’El.’’ She called a little louder. Still no answer. Olivia noticed a glass of water sat next to the bed, half empty. Elliot must’ve drank some before dozing off, she thought. She leaned down and picked up the glass. She sat back up, looking at the glass and then back to her sleeping partner, a mischievous smile playing upon her face. Olivia dipped her fingers into the water and flicked them at Elliot’s face. She saw his eyelids flicker but he still didn’t wake up. She repeated the little torment and Elliot groaned and scrunched his nose when a drop of water landed on his nose. Olivia stifled a laugh at his sleepy reaction. She dipped her fingers into the glass again and flicked the drops of water at him, this time his eyes shot open and Olivia stifled her giggles when she saw the seriousness on his face. ‘’What are you doing, Liv?’’ He asked, watching as she bit her lip to control her giggles. ‘’Nothing. I was trying to wake you up so I could speak to you.’’   
‘’I see.’’ Elliot nodded. ‘’By flicking water at me?’’ His eyes pointed to the glass of water she held in her hands. ‘’I did try calling you but you were out of it and I saw the water at the side of the bunk so I thought you could do with a shower. It’d be one way to wake you up anyway.’’   
Elliot looked at her for a moment before his lips curved into a smile and tender chuckle escape him. Olivia couldn’t help but smile back, hinting the mischievous playing across his face.   
‘’You’re gonna pay this, Benson.’’   
Olivia arched her eyebrows. She carefully placed the glass of water back on the ground and turned her attention to Elliot, leaning in closing. ‘’Is that so, Stabler?’’   
‘’I know so.’’ He replied. ‘’I’m going to get you back when you least expect it. I’m going to make you pay.’’   
Olivia smiled. ‘’Well, let me get you a towel before you do so you can dry yourself off.’’   
Elliot felt the bunk rise up slightly as she got up from her seat and went to her locker. He observed her for a moment until she was out of plain view.   
Olivia fumbled with the combination for the lock when she felt a pair a strong arms wrap around her waist. She knew she didn’t have to react as she knew who it was standing behind her.   
‘’What are you doing, Elliot?’’ She tried to focus on the lock but he held her tighter as he pressed his chest against her back and she lost concentration. ‘’El?’’ She giggled. ‘’Can you please tell me what you think your doing? I’m trying to open this locker.’’ She trailed off into a giggle again. Elliot chuckled at the sound of her laughter. ‘’Well, I told you I’ll make you pay for flicking water at me, didn’t I?’’ He released one arm, keeping her captive with the other and using his free hand to brush her hair to one side. Olivia, who was trying not to smile at the situation she was in, sensed his intentions. ‘’Don’t even think about it, Stabler.’’ She warned playfully. Elliot laid his chin on her shoulder. ‘’Why? What are you gonna do? Your trapped between me and this locker.’’ He held her closer as he coiled with his arms. Olivia felt his warm breath against her neck as he leaned close to her ear and teased her. ‘’You’re mine Benson. And your in for it now.’’  
Elliot nuzzled into her neck and rubbed the cold water from his face to her skin and she squealed as the cold and wet intruder came into contact with her skin. ‘’Elliot that’s cold.’’ Olivia giggled as she tried to escape his clutches but his grip was too strong. ‘’El, stop it. Please.’’ She giggled and protested as Elliot continued to rub his cold skin against her own, he chuckled to himself at hearing her laughter and protests as well as her attempts to get away.  
When Elliot finished his cruel torment he laid his chin on her shoulder, grinning at her. ‘’So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?’’ He asked, keeping his arms around her. Olivia caught her breath from laughing at caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. ‘’Well for a start, Elliot you can release me now since you got your own back on me for flicking water at you, so would you mind letting me go now please?’’   
Elliot looked at her. ‘’I might have to think about that.’’ He grinned. Olivia couldn’t help hiding her smile. Elliot loosened his grip and pulled his arms away from her. ‘’Thank you.’’ She whispered, turing around so she was facing him. ‘’Anymore teasing like that from you again, El and I’ll set Finn on you to kick your sorry ass.’’ She warned him in a gentle manner, shooting him a serious expression and crossing her arms. Elliot chuckled. ‘’Understood.’’ He and Olivia nodded in agreement. Olivia bit her lip before speaking. ‘’I wanted to say thank you for the flowers you left on my desk earlier today. It was a nice surprise but you didn’t have to go through all that trouble, Elliot.’’   
‘’I know.’’ He said. ‘’But I wanted to. No-one should have to feel alone on valentines day and I wanted to make you smile.’’   
The thought of Elliot wanting to make her smile and for her to not feel lonely on a special occasion was not only a lovely gesture but she was touched. Touched that someone cared for her. Olivia gazed at him. ‘’Why did you want to make me smile, Elliot?’’   
Elliot reached out and cupped her chin, the pad of his thumb stroking her soft skin. ‘’Because you deserve to. Your an amazing detective, Liv.’’ He pressed his lips to her forehead to leave and gentle but sweet kiss. Elliot pulled back and looked at her. ‘’And your beautiful.’’   
Olivia smiled sweetly at his kind words. ‘’Thank you, Elliot.’’ She whispered. Elliot smiled lovingly at her. ‘’Your welcome.’’


End file.
